


Hetalia: Special Victims Unit Au

by The1animefreak



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-03 21:50:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4116133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The1animefreak/pseuds/The1animefreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur (England) is a agent in a special force known as the special victims unit. Hes been working the business for 4 years now. He meets a 23 year old psychiatrist and he gets him as a partner. So not only does he have to solve crimes with the unit but now he has to deal with a very cute psych evaluating his every move. Main pairing Asakiku. Side pairings: Rochu, Amecan, Gerita. WARNING; sensitive topics are discussed if you are sensitive to certain topics you are warned</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hetalia: Special Victims Unit Au

**Author's Note:**

> I did this fanfic with my instagram friend Ladycrusader101 however her account just vanished and lost contact with her...i miss her friendship so this is dedicated to her. Of course i edited and added stuff to make it more appealing to read.

     Arthur awoke in bed of his now new apartment. The apartment was one of the high end variety it had pure white walls along with a king sized bed. Off the side of the bed was a beautiful oak side table and a beautiful balcony. Arthur got up only in his boxers his slightly muscular body exposed to the morning light. He yawned and stretched having a full night of sleep which was unusual for the blond male. He looked at his clock and realized it was a few hours before he had to report to work. Arthur sighed when he looked at the old family portrait with him, his wife now ex wife and his children Alice Kirkland and Peter Kirkland. He was currently in a custody battle with his wife over the two. He was astounded when he found out his ex wife's new boyfriend was a drug dealer and he wasn't having his children exposed to that. After that was found out a huge fight broke out and he got kicked out of his home but luckily he had an apartment planned a week after they started to file for divorce. Arthur's train of thought was interrupted when his cell phone rang, he looked at the caller ID and realized it was the Svu phone number. Arthur picked up and answered the phone. After the situation was explained to him he had hung up and thought to himself "Duty calls".                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                He soon approached the crime scene and almost cringed as he saw the badly mutilated body. No matter how many times he sees stuff like this it never gets any easier for him. Many members of his team were swarming around the crime scene trying to get as much information from it as possible. Arthur turns and sees his supervisor Yao. Arthur walks over to Yao seeing the progress on the scene. "So what do we got?" Arthur said putting on his gloves. "Well her wallet confirms her ID as one of Melody Jackson a high school senior at a private christian school known as The white cross." Yao said putting the bloodied wallet in an evidence bag. "Do we know cause of death?" Arthur said hoping most of the mutilation was after the young woman was already deceased. "It appears to be the crushing of the skull yes?" Ivan said snapping another photo of the crime scene. "Ivan is right but we wont know for sure until the autopsy is performed" Francis said getting a swab from the victim. Ivan then removed the comforter which once covered the mutilated teen. "Guys she was raped" Ivan said disgusted. "Are you positive?" Yao said writing stuff down. "Well if she wasn't we wouldn't be here now would we?" Francis added in. "Yeah your right ...its just sometimes I have just want a tiny hope that while someone was being killed they weren't degraded like that." Yao said looking a bit more bothered than usual. "Yao are you alright?" Arthur said curious at the mood of his leader. "I'm not sure actually......i think i'm gonna go... i feel sick.." Yao said walking out. Arthur choose not to question further hoping he did not push his commanding officer to far. Arthur turned and see a very concerned look on Ivan's face. Then it got Arthur thinking...what was the exact relationship between Ivan and Yao.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                           Yao stepped into his office and shut the door behind him. He sat at his desk and let out a very tired sigh. Just like with Arthur it never gets easier for him to see the victims, sometimes he just cant stomach it. Yao had a sharp pain in his head it made him dizzy. He tried to take deep breaths ......he just had too... but to no avail. His lungs tightened and his body felt heavy as led...his heart kept pounding....pounding..louder, faster, it hurt, his whole body hurt. Yao gripped his head trying to calm himself down but he just couldn't not when the anniversary was so close......not when he had to relive the trauma for the rest of his life...                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                  

**Author's Note:**

> Note some stories are based off some Svu cases or may seem similar i give all rightful copyrights to the creators of Svu and hetalia.


End file.
